


Caught

by ShaktiKali



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaktiKali/pseuds/ShaktiKali
Summary: Eichi Is ignoring his work and doing indecent things instead. Keito finds him and punishes him.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 19





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, I tried my hand at some more explicit stuff, I hope it was enjoyable enough ^^  
> Criticism is really appreciated!

"Haahh-" soft moans came from Eichi's lips "-hgnn"

He shouldn't be doing this, anyone could enter at any moment. It was indecent. It was exciting.

His hand -slowly stroking his length- was covered in precum, his pants long gone, made an erotic image.

It wouldn't take too long until he came, just a bit more and he would reach his climax. After, he would go home. This was the only place were he could have privacy, in his home the servants were always looking out for him, in case his health had an unforeseen decay.

"Ah-" a bit more "ahn-" a bit more- "Eichi?" -what?

He looked up and saw his childhood friend standing by the door, an unreadable expression on his face.

"K-keito, what are you doing here?"

"I talked to your driver and he said that you still were in the school. I thought you were doing your work for once"

Keito started to slowly approach him, once besides him he whispered in his ear "but it appears you were busy with something else"

Eichi looked up at him, his usual scowl was replaced by lust, a sadistic smile in his face. Keito brought their heads together, staring directly into his eyes "May I?"

With a loss of words, all he could do was nod.

The kiss started slowly, soft lips pressed against each other. Taking the initiative, Eichi deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring all the corners of Keito's mouth, leaving no place untouched.

Keito began to undress him, touching every available surface.

Detaching his mouth, he slowly made a trail until he reached his nipples. His tongue circled one of them, making Eichi gasp.

"Sensitive, are you?" With a grin, Keito sucked one of his nipples and pinched the other. Eichi in the other hand, was trying to contain his moans -who could think that Keito was so erotic?

After a while, Keito's mouth went down to Eichi's dick, while he already had seen his friend naked seeing him like this was a different experience, he had a considerable length and a rosy tip.

He started to lick from the bottom up, and once it was wet enough he brought the entire thing in his mouth, making him choke.

"Fu fu, Keito has always been an overachiever"

With a frown, Keito started to move his head up and down, making sure to take only what he could in his mouth and stroke the rest with his hand.

"Keito, keito, keito-" Eichi said his name like a mantra, his hand griping his hair like it was the end of the world.

Keito could feel precum going down his throat -it was salty and bitter- it tasted better than he thought.

Suddenly a hot spurt of cum filled his mouth, his eyes watered, and he tried his best to swallow it all.

"Ahh I'm sorry Keito, I just couldn't help myself"

"Tch, just warm me next time, I could have choked"

"N-next time?"

"Did you really imagine I would suck your dick for fun? I do this because I love you, idiot"

"Did you really confess with cum in your mouth? Fu fu, Keito is really bold~"

"Don't make fun of me! You're the one that was masturbating instead of working! Ugh, if you weren't pretty I would have reported you already" standing up Keito began collecting Eichi's things.

"Alright, fix your pants and let's go home, we don't want your driver to wait any longer" He said while throwing a tissue at him.

With a grin, Eichi quickly cleaned himself and followed after Keito.

"This means we're going to continue this at home, right?"

"Shut up and walk!" He said blushing, "...but I wouldn't mind"


End file.
